Medusa's Christmas Carol
by KODfreak
Summary: Medusa has always been a nasty scrooge, especially during the holidays. Will the visit of three spirits be enough to change her mean ways?
1. Chapter 1 Medusa the scrooge

Everyone in Death city knew Medusa to be quite the scrooge. But one thing was for sure, she hated the holidays worst of all. She hated how everyone was so happy and giving, she hated how it snowed and all the children played, and she hated, worst of all, how Crona wanted to spend time with his friends. They would have a big party every year, and Crona would always ask Medusa if he could go. It was Christmas eve, and their house had no decorations, no tree, and no presents. Medusa was trying to get a fire going in the fireplace to warm the house up when her son walked up to her.

"Uh...um...L-Lady Medusa?"

"*sigh* what is it child, I'm very busy."

"Um...you see um...M-Maka invited me to uh...a...p-party."

Medusa stoped for a moment, then stood up to look down at him with an unimpressed look on her face.

"A party? There are still many things that need to be done, and you want to go to a party?"

"W-well...it's christmas."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT DAY IT IS!" she screamed. "YOU MARCH YOUR SKINNY BEHIND OUTSIDE AND START SHOVELING SNOW THIS INSTANT!"

"Y-Yes lady Medusa!" Crona said hurrying outside in the cold with out so much as a scarf."

"Hmph. I sure showed him. Damn...out of matches. I'll have to go into the stupid town to get some."

Medusa put on some boots and a scarf, and headed outside.

"I want all that snow off my lawn by the time I get back."

"Yes Lady Medusa!"

Medusa began walking into town. While she always hated going into town, she especially hated going into town during the festive time. The people were so happy and jolly it sickened her.

"Ma'am, could you spare some change for the homeless?" asked a man dressed as santa for charity.

"Beat it chump. Those rotten urchins don't deserve any of my money..."

Medusa kept walking toward the general store, when she was stopped again. This time by a man with a screw in his head, wearing a scarf and coat that was stitched together.

"Hello Medusa. Merry Christmas."

"Ugh, tell me about it."

"Doing anything special for the holidays?" he asked.

"Aside from dragging myself into town to buy matches for a fire, no, I'm not doing anything at all."

"Hmm you don't say? Well, if you're not doing anything, then you wouldn't mind coming over to my place for dinner, would you? We'll have a little feast, nothing too fancy. Come on, it'll be nice. Crona can come along too."

"I'll stop you right there professor. There's no way I'm coming over anywhere near your place, got it? I have enough troubles already."

"Aww come on, it'll be fun."

"I said NO! Alright? Geez..." Medusa said walking away. She hated how Stein asked her that every year. Eventually, she reached the general store and walked inside.

"Hello ma'am. What can I help you with?"

"Matches. And fast."

"You got it."

Medusa tapped her foot impatiently as the shop keeper came back with the matches. He ringed her up, and Medusa paid for them. She then began to quickly walk out.

"Happy holidays ma'am!"

"Oh bite me."

She then began to walk back all the way to her house across town. When she finally got there, she discovered much to her annoyance that Crona wasn't even a quarter way finished.

"Crona..."

"Uh Lady Medusa! I'm s-sorry...I t-tried to finish before you got b-back, but it got so c-c-cold..."

"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses! You will stay all night out here until that lawn if shoveled clean, you understand me?"

"Yes Lady Medusa!"

"Fine..." she said walking back inside. She went over to the fireplace, lit a match, and threw it on the logs. She sighed from her stressful day, and just sat by the fire, alone. She stared at the flames, which grew.

"Meduuuusaaaa..."

She thought she was just hearing things. Maybe the cold got to her.

"Meduuuuuuuusaaaaaaa..."

"No, I definitely heard that. Who's in here? Crona is that you?"

"Meduuuuuuusaaaaaaaa..."

"Okay, whoever this is, you do realize you broke into the house of Medusa Gorgon, and I'm not so forgiving."

"Yippeeeee!" exclaimed a tall, slender being as he leaped out of the fire and on to the floor, dusting himself off.

"What the!? You're...you're...Asura! The source of all madness! The Kishin himself! What are you doing here?"

"Meduuuuuusaaaa...Gorgon, it has come to the attention of many that you're not nice to anyone, even your own son."

"Oh come now Asura, you were never one to be nice, you were the source of all evil and madness! You struck fear into people's hearts!"

"NOO!" He yelled. "I should have been the source of all kindness, charity, and compassion! I should have struck happiness into people's hearts! That's the real reason I have these skin scarves."

"Your scarves?"

"They represent my evil ways, they are as long as many years of being terrible to everyone I've met."

"I know that you're just a dream. The cold got to me, I'm stressed out, and that's why I'm delusional."

"Poppy cock!" Asura said pushing her down. "Do you really doubt your senses? Look, Iv'e come to tell you that tonight, you'll be visited by three spirits, which will show you the error of your ways."

"Error? Please, there's nothing wrong with me."

Asura grabbed Medusa with his scarves and leaned her over the fire.

"Well, we'll just have to see that for ourselves, now won't we?" Asura said with a devilish grin.

"Hey let me go you psycho!" Medusa said trying to struggle. Asura tossed her to the other side of the room.

"The first spirit should be here by midnight tonight, so stick around...hee hee hee!" He cackled leaping back into the fire. Medusa sighed, wondering if she was going insane. She would just have to wait and see until midnight. She crept over to the fire, and sat down, but soon her eyes got heavy, and she felt drowsy...


	2. Chapter 2 The visions of Christmas Past

Her slumber was interrupted by the flame in the fireplace turning blue.

"Okay, now I really am going insane."

A ball of blue flame floated out, and appeared beside Medusa. It then suddenly took the form of a short, robed, hooded young man. The cloak covered almost his entire body, except his boots, which were covered in white bandages. Medusa couldn't see his face, it was just a dark void with two, glowing red eyes.

"Hello Ms. Gorgon."

"Who are you supposed to be?"

The man lifted his hood, revealing he looked like a young man of seventeen years of age. He was clean shaven, had short hair, and wore glasses.

"Well, you see, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. I'm here to take you to places from way back when, and to remind you how you used to spend your holidays."

"Okay, and how are you supposed to accomplish that?" asked Medusa crossing her arms.

The ghost offered his hand.

"You must be joking if you think I'm going to-"

"Too late!" the spirit said grabbing her hand. They were soon surrounded in blue flame, and ended up teleporting to a different town, way back when. It was Death city from the past.

"No way..."

"That's right Medusa, we are in the time of your childhood."

It was snowing and all the children were playing in the snow, making snowmen, having snowball fights, and making snow angels.

"Wow, those kids sure look like they're having fun. What are you doing at this time?"

"Well uh..."

"Let's go see."

They suddenly teleported to a small home, where a young girl was sadly looking through the window, wishing she could join in the fun.

"Wha? No...is that...me?"

"Yes Medusa. You always wanted to join the young children in their fun, but why didn't you?"

"Child!"

They all turned to an older woman, with long purple hair, and a dark dress.

"Mommy, I wanna go outside and play!"

"Excuse me young lady? You want to go outside and play!?"

"But it's christmas...that's what they say at school."

"Child, you only go to school to perform the tasks that I tell you. You don't listen to any of the nonsense they teach you, got it?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"And if I hear one more word out of you wanting to go outside, you'll spend the rest of the day in your room, got it?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"Hmph." Medusa's mom said leaving the room. "I wish you were more like your sister."

"Dang, your mom wasn't the nicest person in the world." said the spirit.

"I know, I hated her and my sister."

"Do you ever call your sister?"

"No, I said I hate her."

"Maybe you should. You'd be surprised what happens."

"Hmph."

"Now, let's head to another time..."

He took her by the hand and they teleported to a different time. Medusa was a teenager and walking with a teenage Eruka.

"Hmmm you were spending your christmas working?"

"I'm a witch, it was my job."

"Let's see where you two were headed..."

They followed them all the way to a small house.

"This is it, this is the house of that witch." said Eruka.

"Yes, she will learn what happens when you betray the council."

Medusa and the spirit watched as the two young witches waited by the door. Eruka set some bombs down, and they hid by the sides of the door.

BOOM!

The bombs went off and the two went inside to find a young wife and husband sitting by a christmas tree next to a warm fire. She had a purple dress and boots on and had long pink hair.

"Hilda the witch, you have been charged with betrayal, and by order of the council you must be punsished."

"P-Please, Medusa, it's not what you think! I never wanted to betray them, but ever since I got-"

"Silence!" shouted the young Medusa. "Regardless of the reason, the punishment is still the same. Death."

"No! Please!"

"And who was watching all of this at the time?" asked the spirit pointing to a small girl peeking out from the hall.

"She...had a child? I...I didn't know that..."

"Yes Medusa, you tore apart a family, and scarred a little girl for life."

"But...I didn't know I...I mean..."

"Come. We must see another vision of the past." the ghost said taking Medusa by the hand. They jumped ahead several more years. The now older past Medusa was talking with a man wearing a dark black hooded cloak and he had long pink hair.

"Uh uh...spirit can we not look at this one?"

"No, you must take a look and revisit."

"Medusa...I'm afraid I'm...leaving town."

"Where will you be going?"

"Far, far away. And I'm not coming back."

"Why the sudden move? Don't you want to stay with me?"

"Medusa...I know what you've been up to, I know what you've become."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a cold hearted, despicable killer...I've read the papers, I knew it was you. I fell in love with you Medusa, even though I knew you were a witch. But once I heard it was you...I just...lost all hope."

"Babe...it's not what you think..."

"There's no excuse for what you did...I'm sorry Medusa. This is goodbye." the man said walking away, leaving Medusa alone.

"And you never saw him again. The father of your child."

"I...I never wanted to upset him..." Medusa told the spirit, shedding a tear.

"But it's too late, and you lost him forever." The spirit said taking her by the hand. Suddenly they were back at the house in the present.

"Well, my time with you has ended, so now, I must bid you farewell. Next you will be visited by the ghost of Christmas Present. Goodbye..." The spirit said fading away.

"Ohhh...why did he have to show me that..." 


	3. Chapter 3 Visions of Christmas Present

Medusa sat, looking at the fire for a bit, waiting for the next spirit. What could be happening at this moment that would cause her to have a change of heart? Just then, the fire grew bright, and out of it came a floating, glowing orb, that suddenly grew into a young woman that looked like an angel.

"Medusa Gorgon, greetings. I am the ghost of Christmas Present. I am here to show you what is going on this very moment."

"I doubt this will change anything..."

"Don't be so quick doubt my powers. Now, enough talk. It is time to depart." She said offering her hand.

"Well it's not like this night can get any more weird..." Medusa said taking the angel by the hand. They then appeared outside the house.

"Huh? Wait, where's Crona? That worthless child..."

"You want to know where he is?"

"Yes, take me to him this instant!"

"Very well."

They suddenly flashed to Maka's apartment, where a big party was taking place. All the kids were laughing, partying, dancing, and having a great time. At the couch where the TV was, they were exchanging gifts. This was where Crona was, on the couch with Maka.

"So, this is where my ungreatful son is hiding. He has a punishment coming his way."

"Ungreatful? If you were shoveling snow in freezing cold weather at the dead of night, wouldn't you want to escape to a warm loving home that was having a party?"

"Well...I don't know but...he still disobeyed me."

The spirit slapped Medusa in the face.

"OW! Hey! What was that for!?"

"No child wants to spend their christmas shoveling snow!"

"Yeah well..."

Maka was talking to Crona on the couch. She was dressed in a christmas sweater.

"See Crona? I knew you would have fun!"

"Yes M-Maka...thanks for convincing me...but my mother's going to be mad..."

"Don't worry, it's Christmas! Here."

Maka handed Crona a wrapped gift.

"What's this?"

"It's a Christmas present silly! Don't you ever get presents on Christmas?"

"No...my mother and I never celebrate it..."

"Well it's about time you did! Open it!"

"Uh okay..."

Crona slowly unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside was a black sweater, white scarf, and black snow pants and boots. Also included was a black beanie with the white Lord Death symbol on it.

"You must be freezing walking around wearing nothing but your cloak, so I took the liberty of buying you a winter outfit! Merry Christmas!"

"Wow...th-thanks Maka. But I don't have anything for you!"

"It's okay. I'm just glad you decided to come over."

Maka and Crona didn't notice that Patty was hanging a mistletoe over them. Crona looked up.

"Huh? M-Maka what is that?"

Maka smiled and blushed, then reached over, and kissed him on the cheek. This made his face incredibly red.

"M-Maka..." Crona said bashfully smiling and looking away.

"Geez...I've never seen him that happy..." said Medusa.

"Well naturally, he's surrounded by people that love and care for him."

"But I..."

"Well do you ever tell him that?"

"No...I guess I don't...Spirit, I've had enough of this. Take me someplace else."

"Very well."

They suddenly teleported outside, where Stein was walking away with Marie.

"You know, you don't have to spend your night alone, you can have dinner with me and the other Death Scythes."

"That's quite alright Marie. I don't feel right there."

"It wouldn't be like that...wait...you didn't invite Medusa over to dinner again, did you?"

"Maybe..."

"Gosh darn it Stein! Why do you keep inviting that witch to have dinner with you? You know she's bad news!"

"Hmph. I always hated her." said Medusa.

"I know but...I always think she must be lonely living by herself with Crona...and it must be hard..."

"Huh?" asked Medusa.

"I don't know Marie...I guess you could say that...well...I know she may seem cold hearted and cruel but deep down I think she has the soul of someone decent and kind. I guess you could say...I believe in her."

"He...believes in me? I didn't think Stein...cared for me that much."

"Oh he indeed cares for you alot. More than you know. You should have taken him up on his offer."

"Yeah...maybe I should have..."

"Well, see you later Stein. That seat is still available for you." said Marie.

"Yeah, I know."

Stein went inside his house, alone.

"And he spent his night alone."

"I get it Ghost. I'm a jerk he doesn't want to have dinner with that hag but wants to have dinner with me."

"Yes, but there is something else we need to look at." The Spirit said taking Medusa by the hand. They suddenly appeared in Lady Arachne's chamber.

"What are we doing here?" asked Medusa.

Mosquito walked up to Arachne.

"My lady, us and the henchmen have put together a little celebration. Come and join us."

"That is quite alright. I'm comfortable up here."

"Are you still expecting your sister to call you? You know that is rather unlikely, and I know you're not very fond of her, so why even-"

"My reasons are my own! You wouldn't understand at all. Now begone!"

"Yes my lady!" Mosquito said quickly leaving.

"Why does my sister want me to call her so bad?"

"You are the only family she has, and secretly she wishes you would at least talk to her once in awhile."

"Huh...I thought my sister despised me...well I don't know...she was always the smart and successful one."

"Yes, but she always idolized you. You were the more popular and pretty one, while she thought she was nerdy and geeky."

"I...had no idea..."

"Yeah well now you do." The spirit said taking her by the hand. They were back at the house.

"Huh. I must admit. You really showed me what I have become."

"Thank me not, for next you will be visted by final Spirit. The thing that people fear most. The Ghost of Christmas Future."

The Spirit then vanished, leaving Medusa alone to wait for the final spirit.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas future and aftermath

Medusa sat around nervously. The thing people fear most? Could it be something she would fear as well? Just then the fire went out suddenly, turning the room dark. Medusa got a bit startled.

"Uh...who's there? Spirit...don't play with me...I'm not afraid of you."

All she heard was just silence.

"I know it's you, so you can stop the whole get up."

Medusa then felt a large, tall, looming shadow behind her. Medusa took a deep breath, ready to face the spirit behind her. When she turned, she looked to a tall being that looked like...Lord Death.

"What? You? You are the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

The Lord Death look alike began to chuckle, until the laugh turned chilling and high pitched. The black body of Lord Death was whipped off, revealing it to be nothing more than a cloak with an attatched mask. Standing there now was a man, wearing a dark suit and tie. He also wore a dark brown fedora, and dark circular glasses.

"Hello Medusa."

"Okay...let's get this over with...and no funny business."

"None at all."

Suddenly he lunged at Medusa, grabbing her by the neck and holding her into the air.

"Ack! Let me go you pyscho!"

The Spirit tossed her to the ground.

"Oww...what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"I wouldn't need to."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough." the Spirit said snapping his fingers. They were soon in the hall of a mental institution.

"Where...are we?"

"An insane asylum you see. Look in that cell right there. Go ahead, look."

Medusa looked inside. It was Stein in a straight jacket with a disturbing smile on his face, rocking back and fourth.

"Stein?"

"Because he spent his nights alone, he got depressed eventually just snapped. His friends knew he was going through rough times, but Stein denied all treatment."

Medusa felt a little bad for the professor. It wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve it.

"Will...he be okay?"

"Ha ha ha, what do you think? Of course not! He's going to spend the rest of his life in there."

"Dang..."

"Come! We have much more to see!" The Spirit said snapping his fingers again. Next they were in a graveyard at night time. A coffin was being lowered into a fresh grave. It was surrounded by several people, including Maka and her friends. Maka was crying hysterically and loudly.

"What's this? A funeral?" asked Medusa.

"Come take a closer look."

The two of them walked closer as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Maka continued to cry just as everyone else was.

"Wh-why Soul...*sniff* Why him? He never deserved to die..." Maka said while being held by Soul for comfort.

"Who's that in there?" Medusa asked. The spirit pointed to the gravestone, which read: Crona Gorgon.

"C...C-Crona!?"

"Heh heh that's right Medusa. You were furious when Crona came home the next morning several christmases ago, and the punishments only got more and more severe, until one day he couldn't take it anymore and just...hung himself."

"You mean...I..."

"That's right Medusa. You killed your own child."

"I...I...NO! I wouldn't...I mean...I couldn't! Not Crona...I'm...I'm changed!"

"But you did..."

"If this happens...Spirit...what will happen to me? What will be my fate?"

"Good question. Let's find out." The Spirit said snapping his fingers. They were back at the house.

"Huh? Why are we back here?"

Just then Medusa heard angry voices and saw an ominous glow outside.

"What's going on?"

"After Crona's suicide, the students and townspeople decided they had enough. They didn't care how powerful you were, they all banded together to go and kill you."

Suddenly the house was lit on fire from all sides.

"What! No!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The spirit laughed at Medusa's misfortune.

The voices got more louder and angrier. The house was now engulfed, and the flames were growing closer.

"NO! NOO! Spirit, please for the love of god tell me this can change! This can be changed right? Please spirit! Please tell me this can change! I've seen what I've become!" Medusa cried.

The flames grew larger, and the heat more intense.

"Oh GOD PLEASE!" Medusa shouted crouching face down on the floor. "I'M A CHANGED WOMAN! I'M A CHANGED WOMAN! I WANT TO LIVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I WANT TO LIIIIVE!"

Just then the flames stopped and the heat immidiently died. Medusa laid there, expecting to be dead. She slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. She slowly stood up.

"I'm...alive. I'm alive! Ha ha!" she laughed. "Oh my god I can't believe it! I'm alive! Those spirits did it all in one night! Duh, what am I saying? Spirits can do anything. Ohh I don't care! I'm alive! Wait a minute...

Medusa ran outside. There was a child playing in the snow.

"You! Urchin! What day is it?"

"Uhh! Uhh i-it's Christmas day Lady Medusa."

"Ha ha so it is! Well Merry Christmas little boy!"

"Uhh uhh...M-Merry Christmas to you too...L-Lady Medusa."

"Ha ha ha!" Medusa said running back inside. "Wait...Crona..."

Medusa sat and waited. And waited, and waited. After ten minutes, Crona didn't show up. Another ten minutes went by, and still no Crona. It wasn't until after a full thirty minutes Crona came running through the door wearing his new winter outfit. Medusa stood up. Crona gasped.

"L-Lady Medusa!"

"Crona. How dare you."

"I-I'm so sorry..." Crona said scared beyond belief at the punishment that was sure to come.

"There's no excuse for what you did. Not only didn't you finish what I told you to do, but you also disobeyed and disrespected me by running away to a stupid party."

"I'm sorry Lady M-Medusa..." Crona said shaking, and bracing himself for the punishment.

"I'm afraid this can't go unpunished. Therefore, I'm going to..."

Crona started to sweat and closed his eyes. Medusa immidiently threw her arms around him and constricted him in a deep hug.

"Going to give you a big hug! Merry Christmas Crona!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Crona screamed.

"Whoa...Crona chill out."

Crona worked his way out of Medusa's grasp and summoned his sword.

"Wh-who are you and what have you done with Medusa!?"

"Crona my child, it's me, your mother."

"N-No you're not! Medusa would never act like that!"

"Crona, it is me."

"What? But..."

"Crona..." Medusa said walking up to him. "I know I haven't been treating you like I should have...and I'm sorry. I've been a terrible mother to you. For what I've done, I don't deserve your forgiveness...but I just want you to know...you are my only son...and...I love you."

"Wha..."

Medusa smiled, then walked over and hugged him again. He was surprised, but slowly hugged back.

"Now! It's Christmas day, so we have alot to do!"

"I know, I have to finish shoveling the snow..."

"Oh heavens no! We have some unfinished business we need to take care of."

"Uhh okay."

"Here's the plan. Take this money..." said Medusa handing Crona some cash. "And buy the most delicious looking ham you can buy."

"Uhh yes Lady Me-"

"Crona. Please, call me mom."

"Okay Mom..." Crona said leaving. Medusa the walked over to the telephone, and started to dial, until someone answered.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Hi sis. It's been awhile hasn't it."

"Medusa?"

"Who were you expecting, Santa?"

"Well uh uh...why are you calling?"

"To wish you a Merry Christmas, what else?"

"Oh uh...Merry Christmas...to you too."

"Listen. I need you to come down early this evening."

"Uh...okay..."

Early that evening...

Stein sighed as he sat at his dining room table alone for another year.

"Well, I guess it's me and another microwave chicken again. At least I can dissect it..."

Just then Stein's front door burst open.

"Merry Christmas Stein!" said Medusa holding a container of food. "I know it's short notice, but I'm sure you don't mind if me and a few other friends joined you for dinner."

"Wha...ah...Medusa?"

Spirit, Arachne, the death scythes, Lord Death and the kids all came in putting food on the table. Crona put a big juicy ham on it.

"I know you feel out of place having dinner with the death scythes, so we all decided to have dinner...well, with you!" Medusa explained.

"But how did you know I didn't feel..."

"Because I'm a genius." She said walking up to him. "Look...I'm sorry about the other day...I know your heart was in the right place and I was being a jerk."

"It's alright Medusa. I'm just glad you did this all for me. It means alot."

"Ahh well it's the least I can do." Said Medusa as everyone sat down to the meal. Stein and Medusa did as well. Stein held up his drinking glass.

"To Medusa. The most caring, decent witch there is."

Everyone clinked glasses. Eventually everyone finished the meal, and socialized afterwards. Stein walked up to Medusa.

"Thank you Medusa. This is just what I needed."

"Oh Stein, don't mention it."

"No, I want to return the favor. How would you like to have a special dinner, just the two of us?"

"Well...uh..."

"I know it's kind of an akward thing to ask..."

"You know what? I'd like that."

"Great!"

Just then Crona walked up to them and held a mistletoe over them.

"Uhh Crona what are you doing?" asked Medusa.

"Maka showed me that when this hangs over your heads, that you have to kiss."

"Oh ha ha that's funny Crona."

"Mom...it's a tradition.."

"Heh I don't think Stein-"

Her words were interrupted by Stein pulling her into a kiss. She was completely caught off guard, and was blushing the whole time. After a moment or two, Stein pulled back.

"S-Stein..." Medusa quietly said, still blushing as Stein continued to hold her.

"Merry Christmas Medusa." Stein said with a smile.

"And God bless us, everyone." said Crona.

THE END


End file.
